stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/3
Bot Hoe gaat het met de bot? Zeg, wie heeft de controle over de bot(s)? De president? De staatsleiders? Alle gebruikers met de status van moderator? Weer een artikel in de grondwet :p 2 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) :PS: Dit kan helpen: Wikipedia:nl:Help:Gebruik van bots 2 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::Ik heb de botstatus aangevraagd, dus even wachten. Ik denk dat het het beste is dat alleen moderatoren de staatsbot mogen gebruiken, want de bot heeft ook moderator-rechten. De link dat je mij gaf: ken ik al, maar het lukt me nog niet :-( 2 jun 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::Alleen moderatoren... Ik denk dat het beter is om een beperkte groep moderatoren hem te laten gebruiken. We kunnen de lijst met mensen die toegang hebben tot de bot op de GP zetten v/d bot. Enne... Zonder het programma v/d link te installeren heb je geen bot, nu hebben we een lege bot. Een gebruiker met botstatus... 3 jun 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je met je laatste opmerking? 3 jun 2007 10:01 (UTC) :::::De bot moet nog geprogrammerd worden. Zie Wikipedia:nl:Help:Gebruik van bots. 3 jun 2007 10:01 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dat weet ik, maar je zei "Zonder het programma '''van de link' te ..."'' Wat bedoel je met "van de link" 3 jun 2007 10:15 (UTC) :::::::Zonder het programma, dat op deze link staat: Wikipedia:nl:Help:Gebruik van bots. 3 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ok. Ik heb het al eens geprobeerd maar het lukt me niet. 3 jun 2007 10:19 (UTC) Robin ik ga zo snel mogelijk de muziekschool uitbereiden, hou het maar in het oog!!WikiSven :Ok, maar waarom hier dit bericht plaatsen? Je kan toch een nieuw bericht onderaan plaatsen? 8 jun 2007 14:50 (UTC) (ondertekenen met ~~~~) Confirmation Hi. Just wanted to confirm that this is really you. If so, simply leave a confirmation statement here and I'll sysop you on the test wiki. G.He(Talk!) 2 jun 2007 21:18 (UTC) Staatsbot Hi. I assume it was this wiki you wanted Staatsbot made into a bot? I've done that. Is it correct for this bot to also be an admin? Angela talk 3 jun 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Thank you. About the admin-bot. The bot is then also capable of changing secured-pages and only admins will be able to use it. 3 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks 3 jun 2007 09:47 (UTC) :::Ik ben nog 't een en 't ander aan het aanpassen op de GP van de bot. Zie ook de bovenstaande vraag bij het kopje Bot. PS: Kan ik het wachtwoord van de bot krijgen om er zo nog wat aan aan te passen. Ik weet niet of ik het programma ga installeren, ik zal nog zien. 3 jun 2007 09:57 (UTC) ::::Mailen? Ik heb nog een mail van je, dus ik heb je e-mailadres. 3 jun 2007 10:02 (UTC) :::::Ja is goed. Op mijn OP staat mijn emailadres ook nog bovenaan. 3 jun 2007 10:08 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Effe geduld. 3 jun 2007 10:19 (UTC) :::::::Lukt het niet? 3 jun 2007 10:32 (UTC) ::::::::Heb het! 3 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) ::::::::(na bwc) Idd, mail is verstuurd. Ik was wat aan 't foefele :p 3 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) :::::::::ça marche. Maar euh... Met jouw Uiterlijk zijn die bewerk knoppen weg... Staatsbot 3 jun 2007 10:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Maar toen ik die gebruiker maakte, waren mijn voorkeuren al automatisch dezelfde als mijn gebruikersnaam SPQRobin. Verander het maar, hoor 3 jun 2007 10:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Straks ik ga nu ff weg. 3 jun 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::Het lukt niet. Gaat het bij jou? 3 jun 2007 11:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat lukt niet? Dinges installeren voor de bot? 3 jun 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::De 'skin' aanpassen. 3 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik zal het doen. 3 jun 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ok, gedaan 3 jun 2007 12:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::¨Perfect ;-) Staatsbot 3 jun 2007 12:51 (UTC) Interview The Countrysiiide.. Als reporter van deze krant zou ik u graag een paar vragen willen stellen. *Waarom bent u sjofeur geworden? *Wanneer besloot je dit te doen? *Vindt u het kunnen dat de president van een land sjofeur is? Ik hoop dat u de vragen goed wilt beantwoorden, gr, Journalist Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 17:37 (UTC) :* Omdat ik zag dat er te weinig personeel was. :* Toen ik de pagina "ontdekte" :p :* Eigenlijk niet, maar het is tenslotte Libertas > Vrijheid, he. :Goed? 3 jun 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::Ok, Danke Schön Herr President! Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::LOL 3 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? graag reageren in Forum:De kroeg. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:52 (UTC) :Je bent een van de weinige actieve gebruikers die er nog niet op gereageerd heeft, ajb doen in de K. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Ja, kweet het, maar ik kweet eigenlijk niet goed wat ik er op moet zegge :-) 4 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) :::Ik bedoel, het is wel goed hoor maar ik zou nog wat afwachten. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::Ok. Hij's lelijk, kweet het, maar het is nog maar een schets :p. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Het lijkt me op zich wel goed om een beeld te hebben van heel Libertas. Nu hebben we alleen maar een stuk, en ik vind het fijn om een totaalbeeld te hebben. 4 jun 2007 19:03 (UTC) Afbeelding Zou je voor mij deze afbeelding kunnen verwijderen? Ik geraak er niet op vanwege een serverfout en ik wil ze graag re-uploaden. 4 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) :Ik geraak er ook niet op :-( 4 jun 2007 16:56 (UTC) ::Tow; ja niets aan te doen he. 4 jun 2007 17:00 (UTC) Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#Primu De link zegt genoeg. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:42 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Dimitri wilde hier graag over stemmen. 7 jun 2007 05:33 (UTC) Forum:Bestuur Ajb mee-overleggen op Forum:Bestuur. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) Cursus Niet vergeten he :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:15 (UTC) :Ik de mijne maken of ik de jouwe volgen? :p 8 jun 2007 21:16 (UTC) ::Hmm.. moeilijke vraag. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:18 (UTC) :::LOL 8 jun 2007 21:20 (UTC) ::::Anders zorg ik ervoor dat je morgen een onverwachte toets gt maken. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:26 (UTC) :::::Oei, Oei! 8 jun 2007 21:28 (UTC) ::::::Jaaa! En neee, je mag niet spieken.. neee. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:29 (UTC) :::::::Pff... Ik ga maar aan m'n Latijn werken zodat ik jou een nog moeilijkere toets kan geven !! 8 jun 2007 21:33 (UTC) ::::::::Oei... dan dwing ik jou om van mij een moderator te maken :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:35 (UTC) :::::::::Waarom? :-) 8 jun 2007 21:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Om iedereen te blokkeren, nou goed. :p. O, dat floepte eruit, nu kan ik het wel (helemaal) vergeten.. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:41 (UTC) :::::::::::Inderdaad! :p 8 jun 2007 21:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::He wat jammer nou! Val ik je lastig, kun je de cursus niet afmaken? Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::Neenee hoor, leuk dat ik ondertussen kan overleggen. :-) 8 jun 2007 21:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tuurlijk. Dat wist ik wel. een beetje afleiding kan geen kwaad he, ;p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:50 (UTC) Kom je morgen naar "DE WEDSTRIJD VAN DE EEUW (de derde wedstrijd van de eeuw (a))" kijken in het Stadion Libertanzel. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:52 (UTC) (P.S. Ik vrees voor je dat je mij in de zomervakantie moet benoemen tot moderator, mwhaha) :Ik zorg nu neit voor een bwc he, (niet expres gedaan :p, zeker niet). Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::Toch geen bwc, want ik was plots weg =( 9 jun 2007 07:06 (UTC) Kheb een idee: We werken allebei aan onze eigen cursus tot aan de grote vakantie en dan leren we elks een beetje Latijn/Roemeens. Wat denk je? 9 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC): :::Lol, ik vind t goed hoor :p. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::Leuk, ik ken niemand die Roemeens kan, behalve jij dus dat lijkt me wel leuk :-) 9 jun 2007 08:32 (UTC) Build NV So he, das een nuttige wijziging zeg :s. Alexandru eq. 12 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) :En voor dit bericht moest ik zólang wachten tot de pagina laadde... :-( 12 jun 2007 16:00 (UTC) Wikistad:Rijksregister/Lijst Gebruiker:M'literõv: het aantal bewerkingen dat op de lijst staat klopt niet, en het zijn er nu meer dan 50, dus hij mag op de lijst :-) 13 jun 2007 05:41 (UTC) :Ja, ik had het gisteren al gezien, maar ik had geen tijd meer... Ik zal het nu doen. 13 jun 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::oke :p hij kan trouwens gewoon nederlands, voor het geval iemand daarover zou mogen twijfelen :p (Overleg:Infinita Mundiscriptio) 13 jun 2007 11:29 (UTC) ::: :D 13 jun 2007 11:52 (UTC) Examens --> vakantie? Ga je ook al met vakantie naar Punta Cana? :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:34 (UTC) :We kunnen het ook wat leuker inpakken. Bijvoorbeeld: Neergeschoten door "..." en een week in het ziekenhuis ;-) 13 jun 2007 17:36 (UTC) ::Punta Cana is droog, want het is altijd hetzelfde.. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::w8, de president is idd neergeschoten, nee, zijn horloge is gestolen bij een staatsbezoek in "..?" waardoor hij flauwviel. :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::Werd Bush zijn horloge niet gestolen? Orgineel... 13 jun 2007 17:43 (UTC) ok, dan ben je maar neergeschoten. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) :LOL :p 13 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::Nu kunnen we onthullen dat het de heer Steenezel is, die de president heeft neergeschoten ;-) Hij zit al in de gevangenis. 13 jun 2007 19:15 (UTC) interview nee grapje, :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 18:08 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:28 (UTC) :kijk uit Robin, strax moet je nog bij mij in de taxi stappen en geloof me, dat wilt ge nie :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::Oei oei !! 14 jun 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::ben maar niet bang ik heb al een extra treindienst geregeld :p 14 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::Oef... :p 14 jun 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::::Wat een opluchting, maar kun je eigenlijk wel naar de wedstrijd gaan? Ben je niet vergeten dat je vanochtend bent neergeschoten? :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::kijk, nu krijg k geen antwoord mehr. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::::::Oeps, was ik even vergeten... LOL 14 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::::::::Ik bedoel, dat ik neergeschoten was. 14 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) Reisadvies Uw reisadvies voor zaterdag 16 juni 2007. *Dit is een extra dienst van Insula Governationis naar de Luchthaven. Enkel bedoeld voor de president. Stopt niet bij WTC De kleuren komen overeen met de treindiensten zoals deze in het spoorboekje te vinden zijn. Zie Libertas Rail Transport#Treindiensten 15 jun 2007 13:15 (UTC) kroeg was findest du von mein voorstellen? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 20:16 (UTC) :Je vais voir 15 jun 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::Si, señor. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:07 (UTC) :::Thank you. 16 jun 2007 09:38 (UTC) (PS: 'voorstel' ist im Deutsch 'vorschlag') ::::Cu plãcere (met plezier) :p. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 13:48 (UTC) Translation Hi. I don't understand the message that Vercingetorix left here. Perhaps you could translate it? Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 15 jun 2007 21:21 (UTC) :Of course: :Build NV, the biggest build company of Libertas needs your help. First, we still need a few employees, whereupon there can be performed better work. If you wish to cooperate, then register yourself at overleg:Build NV/Directie. Then, we search people who need help. You can leave your project request on this page. :I hope it's a little bit good :-) Thanks for your interest, 15 jun 2007 21:36 (UTC) Blokkade Lol, blokkeer je jezelf? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:45 (UTC) :1 minuutje is zo voorbij. Ik wou eens zien of dat ging, omdat ik twijfel om me niet te blokkeren voor te gaan leren :-) 16 jun 2007 14:47 (UTC) HAHAHA! EEN UUR! Dit gaat in de krant komen jongeman. En nee, je kan niks doen. Moet ik president zijn voor een uur? :P:P:P Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) :Ik dacht met Speciaal:Contributions/SPQRtest te werken, maar die is automatisch ook geblokkeert. Ik kan enkel mijn OP wijzigen!! 16 jun 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::Wat ga ik als eerste doen... je OP volspammen? :P:P Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:57 (UTC) :::Ik kan niets wijzigen, maar nog wel gebruikers blokkeren! En dus jou ook !!!! 16 jun 2007 14:58 (UTC) Na bwc O, je kunt me dus blokkeren he... (*trekt zich terug*). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:59 (UTC) :Blokkeer me eens voor één minuut? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:06 (UTC) ::Ok 16 jun 2007 15:23 (UTC) :::Foute humor heb jij zeg :p. He boeie, ik moest toch gaan avondeten op dat moment :). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::::Humor? Wat heb ik miss gedaan? 16 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) :::::1 min + 8 min! Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie dat niet als humor... Ik had je eerst gewoon geblokkeerd voor 1 min omdat dat hier stond, maar ik dacht daarna "dat is toch wel heel kort hoor!", dus heb ik je wat meer minuten gegeven. 16 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) :::::::Tuurlijk joh, had ik ook gedaan! Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:42 (UTC) Verbetering Robin, kunnen we niet nog een aanmaakverbod invoeren en iedereen vragen de bestaande artikels te verbeteren? Mss ook eens etalage opzetten? 19 jun 2007 10:53 (UTC) :Aanmaakverbod: voor, alhoewel ik geen zin heb MediaWiki:Specialmessage nog eens te gebruiken :S :Etalage: hebben we al eens besproken en we gingen er toen mee wachten. Ik denk na de examens, als de meesten weer actief zijn. 19 jun 2007 11:11 (UTC) namen Dag Robin, waarom mag ik geen namen zetten, het is toch niet met verkeerde bedoelingen.Overleg Gebruiker:WikiSven :Ik heb mijn wijziging al teruggedraaid, ik had niet gezien dat dat al op Jachthaven Vervoerswijk stond. Sorry. 20 jun 2007 16:17 (UTC) Stemmen Hier stemmen, ajb :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 18:57 (UTC) :done 22 jun 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::merci monsieur! :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) Stoppen Uwe weldoorluchtige edelwanende excelentie mijnheer de president, Ik heb besloten te emigreren dan wel te sterven omdat ik geen tijd meer heb om wikistad te bewerken. Om te voorkomen dat er dadelijk niet werkende gebruikerspagina's etc. door wikistad zwerven, mag je mijn gebruikerspagina VERNIETIGEN. Tot zover, Hoogachtend 25 jun 2007 11:58 (UTC) :Snik snik, ik zal het doen, snik snik... :-( 25 jun 2007 12:08 (UTC) Message He die boodschap bovenaan over de vlag is leuk! Goed idee. Btw: ga jij je ministeries ook es maken? 25 jun 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Ik zou wel wille, maar ik weet niet goed wat ik daar allemaal op zou zetten :s 25 jun 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::Tja, wat info over wat gerealiseerd is, en wat je nog gaat doen. 25 jun 2007 15:23 (UTC) :::Ah, mesajul nostru? :) Alexandru eq. 25 jun 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Is dat: ons bericht ? En wat wil je daarmee zeggen? 25 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 :als u zo'n berichten niet wenst te ontvangen, zet dan bovenaan je overlegpagina. hoofdsteden gaan we ook de hoofdsteden met elkaar linken? 28 jun 2007 15:45 (UTC) :Ja. Zeg ik heb een idee om een soort portaal op de hoofdwikia te maken zoals dit of dit. Denk je dat dat een goed idee zou zijn? 28 jun 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::Waarom? :S 28 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) :::Gewoon... Dat het wat duidelijker wordt dat er verschillende versies zijn en dat er misschien meer mensen komen ;p 28 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::::d...dat kan, dan zal ik het wel weer vertalen ;). 28 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::::Er valt toch niets te vertalen? 28 jun 2007 15:59 (UTC) WS:Grondwet Graag een interwiki, RoWikicity:Constitutie. (met een komma onder de laatste t). 30 jun 2007 12:33 (UTC) :Ga ik onmiddelijk doen! :p 30 jun 2007 12:49 (UTC) ::Over de grondwet enkele aanvaarde wetsvoorstellen staan nog steeds niet in de grondwet. In de Grondwet staat "eens in het halfjaar wordt deze aangepast", ik zou dit (zeker in de beginfase van het land) terug brengen op per maand. Er zullen nog vele wetsvoorstellen komen nu en de grondwet moet up to date blijven. 2 jul 2007 15:41 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. Zelfs de president houdt zich niet aan de grondwet :-) 2 jul 2007 15:47 (UTC) ::Gevangenisstraf? :p 2 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::Openbare schandpaal! 2 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) :Hier de grondwet + de alomaanvaardde voorstellen. Dimitri moet nog zijn afzettingsproduce wat aanpassen aan de maatstaven van de grondwet, maar voor de rest is hij klaar. Je moet wel nog bij de artikels tussen haakjes bijvoorbeeld (B.1.2.) link maken naar het artikel, ok? 3 jul 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Dank je voor dat al te doen :-) De president helpen mag ook af en toe :-) Maar, ik ga eerst zelf eens kijken en stemmen op die voorstellen. 3 jul 2007 11:47 (UTC) Robin, ik zou de afzettingsprocedure onder een apart kopje in B. Libertas zetten: Ba of B2. Nooddecreten. Dit omdat dit wetten zijn die niet officiel gelden behalve wanneer ze ingeroepen worden. 3 jul 2007 13:42 (UTC) :Ja, maar dan klopt de nummering, de koppen, enz niet meer. 3 jul 2007 13:44 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat je het opgelost hebt ;-) En kan er bij de "lid van ****" nog bij "sinds 2 juni 2007"? Voor de duidelijkheid (en om je nog méér werk te geven. Tis gewoon om je een bezigheid te geven ;-) ). 3 jul 2007 13:58 (UTC) :::Had ik wel door :-) 3 jul 2007 14:02 (UTC) Het wetsvoorstel Concern is geen nooddecreet. Het is een decreet dat ten alle tijden van toepassing is. 5 jul 2007 15:14 (UTC) :Weet ik wel. Heb ik miss met de titels gefoefeld? 5 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) ::Het is toch goed? 5 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) :::Ja verkeerd gekeken. maar mss is het beter nooddecreten altijd vanachter te houden? 5 jul 2007 15:18 (UTC) ::::Nee, want anders worden sommige links verkeerd. Bv. als er een link B.5 is, linkt die naar Concern ipv nooddecreten. Daarom zet ik altijd nieuwe dinges onderaan de grote (Libertas, Website of Bestuur) kop. 5 jul 2007 15:22 (UTC) Luchthaven Die zou je een paar weken geleden al gaan maken... en nu is er nog steeds niks. Heb je ook ons idee over een tweede landingsbaan hier gelezen? 3 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) :Ik weet het dat ik het ging maken, maar als ik een afbeelding daarvan wil uploaden, dan lukt het niet... :-( 3 jul 2007 12:01 (UTC) ::raar... misschien met e-mail proberen hem op te sturen naar mij of kan dat niet? dan kan ik proberen hem er op te zetten of zo... 3 jul 2007 13:07 (UTC) :::Ik zal straks effe zien. 3 jul 2007 13:09 (UTC) ::::oke 3 jul 2007 13:32 (UTC) :::::Ik ben nu bezig met belangrijke dingen zoals de grondwet etc :-) 3 jul 2007 13:33 (UTC)